past, present, future
by FireChibi
Summary: Alone in world till a blond makes himself known. Will the visions Marron has been having come true or will he be thrust back into the darkness. What about the others, where are they? Kind of based on the anime


The wind blew through the tree's scattering leaves across the near to empty park. A figure sat beneath the trees the wind teasing his long black hair. He raised a delicate hand to brush back a stubborn strand of hair that fell across his eyes, golden eyes that focused on the words of the spell written on the page of the book that lay before him.

Another form soon entered the seen, tall and blond he was joined by several other boys. They were seniors, the black haired boy merely glanced at up at them as the came nearer. His eyes stopped, as they had begun to return to the words before him. He stared at the blond that appeared to be the leader of the pack. He found himself unable to breath.

After several long moments of struggle the boy returned to the scripture, and the spell he was trying to translate.

Almostan hourpassed the sounds of the occupants of his once quiet sanctuary were now beginning to disperse and he was grateful, no more distraction. He turned his head to the basketball court and was mildly stunned to see the blond still here, sitting on the ground leaning against the fence.

He stood slowly walking toward the boy who sat with his eyes cast down; he felt an odd feeling churning around inside of him. Something he had never felt before. He raised a hand, long finger reaching to hold onto one of the poles that held the basketball hoop. He suddenly felt like he might faint. He rested his head against the cool metal.

Blue eyes snapped up from their intent gaze of the ground to look at the figure that had approached him. His eyes scanned of the boy, finally there eyes met. Blue coming face to face with gold, something unexplainable welled up inside of him as he stared at the pale form before him. A small smile formed over well-sculpted lips before the lean form collapsed to the ground.

The blond jumped to his feel, moving to the fallen boy. He knelt slowly laying a hand on the boy's cheek. He found himself unable to move. Finally regaining himself he lifted the boy into his arms and laid him out beneath the trees. He sat and waited.

Several moments passed before the black haired teen found his way back to consciousness. He didn't fully understand what had happened. All he really remembered was all these waves of emotions and colors rising and washing over him till he felt like he was suffocating. Then everything was black.

He shifted on the ground and sat up, his head was pounding he nothing more then to go home and meditate for a long long time.

"Hey are you alright?" A deep though concerned voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned sharply to look at the person beside him and regretted it instantly. He raised a delicate hand to his forehead.

"Can you do something for me?" The black haired boy whispered his voice seeming to carry on the wind.

"What is your name first?" The blond replied. The black haired teen eyes him for a moment.

"Marron. Now let me see your hand." Marron gathered the blonde's large hand into his own. "Close your eyes, take slow deep breaths. Imagine all your energy flowing out of you." Marron took the blonds index and middle fingers and pressed them to his forehead.

The blond felt a rush of energy flow through him and enter Marron; he gasped pulling away. " What hell are you doing?" He yelled. Marron's brown eyes searched his for a moment, before he stood. His movements flowed like water.

"I should have none it wasn't you." He sighed disappointed. "Good bye Gateau. I am sorry for what I didn't." He walked away, book retrieved and tucked under his arm.

Gateau sat stunned, his heart seemed to have stopped. He watched the boy walk away. He wanted to run after him, follow him. Hold him tightly and never let go. "Wow…where did that come from." Gateau spoke allowed. He had never even seen the boy before, yet he found himself wanting to kiss him. He shook his head roughly and headed home. 'How did he know my name?'

The next day Marron found himself sitting on the steps of his house. His father was away on business as always, and his mother had disappeared when he was young. Marron laid back feeling the cool stone on his back, he had almost been positive Gateau was the boy in his visions and dreams.

Reaching out the glass of water that was sitting a step or two bellow him, he started when his hand brushed against warm skin. He turned his head to look at the form sitting near by. "Gateau, what are you doing here?" He asked, surprised somewhat lighting his pale features.

"I just wanted to apologize for the was I acted yesterday and make sure you where okay."

Marron eyes him suspiciously for a moment before standing. "Its alright, please come in." He stopped before the door, taking a key from his pocket. "How did you find me anyways?"

"I asked around. You are not an easy person to track." He laughed a little, but it was cut off short when he saw the look on Marron's face, the sad expression that rested only in his brilliant eyes.

"Come in please. I will tell you what I did to you yesterday, or what you had the strength and power to do yourself." Gateau watched as Marron unlocked the door, showing the taller man in. Stepping inside he locked the door back behind them.

The house was huge, filled with antique furniture, polished wood floors that gleamed in the afternoon sunlight. Candles hung in silver holders all around the parlor and a marble staircase led to the upper floors. "Come with me, we will talk in my room. Then depending on how you take what I tell you. I have something to show you."

Marron's room was very simple. A large four-poster bed sat in the center of the room headboard pressed against the wall. A wooden dresser and several overstuffed bookcases completed to room.

The two settled onto the bed as Marron began to explain what he had done to Gateau and why he had done it. Gateau sat stunned as he listened to all of this. Marron talked of an old religion called Wicca that his mother had begun teaching him years ago before she had left. How he had used Gateau's energy to heal himself. Finally Marron talked of his dreams. Dreams of a past life, visions of himself with another in his attack and the love they shared. It all poured out of him like damn had been pulled free inside of him, His words rushed forth like water.

Marron watched his companion in silence waiting to see the reaction of the man before him. When nothing was said he sighed heavily and stood. Walking over the window he pushed it open allowing the hot afternoon breeze to enter the room, blowing this long hair around his head

Gateau stood walked towards the still figure, wrapping his arms around the younger boy. Marron turned shaprly staring fixedly at the older man before him. Gateau bent his head pressing his lips against Marron's, his breath caught as their lips met and bright lights erupted before his closed eyes.

Marron deepened the kiss treading in unknown territory. His mind was spinning out of control; his heart was racing. He felt Gateau draw back lightly. Marron stood paralyzed in his place. One hand razed, fingers gently brushing his slightly opened lips.

Turning sharply walking swiftly from the room and out of the house, Gateau couldn't believe what he had just done. 'What did I just do? What am I thinking, he's guy! Even if he does kind of look like a girl. He's really Hott.' " Oh, God." Cursed allowed. What was he going to do? What if the kids at school found out what he thought of Marron?

Marron stood at his window feeling the breeze. His mind had stopped, where it had been only a few moments ago a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. It was now blank. Not a single thought entered or left his mind as he there in the open window.


End file.
